ANZILLU
ANZILLU (******* - Present), ''also known as ''THE ABHORRENT'', is the bastard god of Demons. Spawned out of the unholy matrimony between an ancient primordial god of chaos and a maiden goddess of penance in a crumbling backwater reality, the ''DEMON has spent eons indulging in the taste of existence, devouring countless universes before finally coming to the MK.III reality, yet soon to be another victim of the bastards' gluttony. Portfolio Once a slur pit upon ‘The Abhorrent’ during it’s first infestation of this new reality, DEMON now refers to the soulless spawns of the bastard god. Manifestations of their god’s twisted desires, demons are as entropic as their creator, their true forms anathema to the eyes of creation. Creatures of limited sentience, they yearn to feed upon every corner of reality, constantly shifting and evolving to better suit their environment and or will of ANZILLU. Demons are capable of manifesting a basic construct weapon of energy and are supernatural in terms of physicality. With every mortal soul (an addictive source of energy for demon-kind) consumed a demons power grows, granting them a greater intelligence and chance for mutations in abilities. Undoubtedly addicted to 'souls', sentient demons will seek out sustenance by any means, be it by force or by deception, while proto-demons, granted little sentience at birth will hunt its meal down. Mercy among demons is as nonexistent as it is for mortals, who are seen only as apes or cattle. Fellow demons are a means to an end, a meal to be cannibalized for sustenance or out of a display of dominance. Love, empathy and kindness, are all constructs never to be applied to demon-kind. While capable of displaying such emotions upon achieving sentience, it is outside their nature to show or even consider. ANZILLU, god of Demons and spawner of the scourge is the highest authority of all demon-kind, capable of bending those near him his will at a whim, reading their mind's creating all and any manner of demon, and taking their form, for from him was their image wrought. Sphere Realm of the DEMON and plane of 'The Abhorrent', Sheol is the manifestation of the bastard god's insatiable hunger, a moon-like structure of chiton-esque flesh and raw energy constantly gnawing on the confines of its realm, devouring Galbar only to be forced back by more stone, an everlasting dance between Ohannakeloi and the DEMON. A construct of the ABOMINATION, Sheol is aglow with the sickly purple energy amassed from is consumption of matter, its light blazing from beneath its surface. Peeling back the layer, one is offered an agonizing glimpse of an entropic unreality, watching as soulless beasts are wrought from the fires of divine magik and incubated until it's hardened into a proto-demon, ready to writhe it's way to the surface and serve its god. Persona Born from the unholy matrimony of a god of chaos and a goddess of penance, Anzillu is plagued with the need to self-destruct to make up for any wrongs that he has committed. This ever-present impulse directly conflicts with the severe addiction to the taste of reality he has developed. Unable to ignore the needs of his addiction, Anzillu is evil by nature, and has devoured countless realities in his hunger. Where his divergence from the path of all consuming cosmic horror comes is that for every act of destruction, he is compelled to sacrifice his own well-being in some form of penance. For him, the greatest act of self-destruction is to put the needs of others above oneself. This strange combination has turned Anzillu into a rather kind soul. He is understanding, uplifting, selfless, and even benevolent, going out of his way to help others regardless of their gratitude or what he may get in return. Deep within Anzillu is a war that never ends. On one side is the drive to consume reality, an analytical mind bent on throwing out morality and the concept of grey areas as contaminating factors and efficiently feeding, his addiction, and an integrity that could be described as: slipshod, manipulative, and deceitful. The other is rife with guilt, brought on by his mothers blessing. This second half fuels a compulsion to make up for any wrongs that he may commit, regardless of how appropriate they may be within the setting. In essence, Anzillu is less of a genuinely kind soul and more of a typical, cruel entity guided by the overwhelming conscience of penance. His acts of generosity give him no sense of fulfillment; he simply has to perform them. He rationalizes his acts of kindness as a beneficial, basic part of who he is, regardless of how little pleasure he seems to gain from them. Though kind to those within the reality he inhabits, Anzillu's hunger is a fundamental part of who he is, and his need to consume has to be fulfilled. Ultimately he will try to avoid consuming his fellow divines, as an ultimate act penance, payment for the reality around them he will certainly soon consume. To aid him in his mission Anzillu creates demons, a method to allow him to unleash the evils of his heart and fulfill his basic needs. Yet they are also the source of his guilt. The cruelty of each demon and the pain he believes he has caused—can fuel acts of extreme charity and benevolence for months, years or even decades. Creations TBA Hyms Category:Gods